


fixing the grades.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, you gotta study well kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	fixing the grades.

“Your grades dropped lately... Should I be concerned?”

You raise your eyebrow and shake your head in disbelief. The other's face shows genuine worry as he stares at the screen of his phone, analysing the numbers he sees.

“You hacked into my grades again?” you ask, looking over his shoulder. “Of course you did. And you know it's like, illegal?”

“Would you sell me out?”

“That's not the-”

“Then why would I care?” he shrugs and turns off the app. You shake your head once again, placing a hand on his shoulder. But he glares at you softly. “You still haven't answered my question. What's wrong with your grades?”

You sigh and lean against the windowsill. The students pass by the two of you, standing there without anything better to do. It's the lunch break, but not everyone is using it as the name would suggest.

“Chemistry is not going well... And it~ will be~ even worse~ because I have a test right after this break~” you hum, clearly faking the enthusiasm, which can be said from your lips pressing into a thin line right after you finished the sentence.

The boy stares at you for quite a moment, and when he looks away, there's a soft smile on his features.

“I can help you with that, if you want. We still have some time left, after all.”

You roll your eyes.

“I already lost my hope...”

He frowns.

“I'm not accepting this answer. You need to fix your grades.”

A smirk curles up the corned of your lips.

“Yeah, of course, _dad.”_

Now he is the one to roll his eyes.

“Just come. We will study in the empty class” he points the door in front of the corridor you're in. The room is surely open because you remember that the teacher doesn't give much care in the matter of locking the doors in general. Not many really do, to be honest. What may happen? It's just a class, with as much as chairs and desks in it.

Either way, you're quite aware you shouldn't be using it for your own purpose. If someone finds you, will they get upset? On the other hand, it'll be obvious you were just studying together. Nothing to be suspicious of. Just an average high school girl studying with her boyfriend...

Saeran closes the door behind the two of you and you put your bag by one of the desks, looking around as if to make sure the room is empty.

“So, MC. What do you know about acids?”

The voice you hear behind you is different from what you expected, but you don't give it much thought. You start to form a hesitant answer, but then you turn around, and the first thing you see is the boy pulling out the belt from his pants.

“S-Saeran!” you whimper. “What are you doing?!”

You can't hide embarassment and the heat hits your face when he folds the belt in his hands and straightens it again.

“The answer, MC.”

It doesn't take you long to realize what the boy has on his mind, and it only concerns you even more.

“Saeran, we're in a class...!”

When he comes closer, you instinctively take a step back. But he doesn't seem bothered, and his face is so serious you start to worry what exactly does he think at a moment like this.

“Acids, MC. Give me an answer.”

You shake your head in defeat. You weren't going to play along at first, but considering it still is supposed to help you pass... _at least so far..._

“An acid is...” You rubbed your temple, trying to remember the definition. “It's a molecule or ion capable of donating a hydron or forming a... bond... with an electron pair...”

“What bond...?”

You bite on your lip.

“You see? I'm going to fail it” you huff. 

“Turn around” he says and you sigh.

“Saeran, what are you planning to..”

“ _Turn. Around.”_

You're used to him being more playful in private. Now he's... particularly serious. You feel gosebomps on your skin when you obediently turn around. And before you can react, your wrists are being pulled behind you, and a moment later, you cannot move them anymore. Saeran's belt is doing an amazingly good job keeping them together.

“S-Saeran!”

“Silence.”

He turns you around again and then pushes backwards. You stumble over one of the students' desks and he lifts you by your thighs, making you sit on it. 

Saeran's eyes watch you intently and he takes in the sight of your embarassed face. He's frowning slightly, and you have no idea what he's thinking of. With hands on your thighs, he pulls you and his mouth lands on your neck, making you squirm a little in surprise. 

The first instinct is to wrap arms around him, but you obviously can't, with your wrists tied behind your back. You curl up your legs a little, wrapping them around him in fear of losing the balance.

“S-Saeran, t-the test...”

“What bond is it, MC?” he asks in a husky voice, glancing at you briefly.

“I-I don't remember...”

Finally, he smirks.

“Then you better recall it fast... The time is limited, remember” he whispers. His lips kiss your neck gently, yet firmly. You gasp when he starts to suck on your skin, and when he suddenly bites down, you whimper, an almost-silent moan escaping your lips before you manage to silence it down completely.

The next moment, your shirt is being unbuttoned, and your heartbeat quickens even more than it already did.

“S-someone may come in...”

“Then I suggest you to hurry up.”

“W-what do you...”

“The answer, MC. What kind of bond it is?”

You huff. Your face reddens when his lips start to leave small bitemarks all over your cleavage. The feathery touches that quickly turn into pleasantly painful stinging make you unable to even form a sentence. 

The word you needed suddenly appears in your mind.

“C-covalent bond...” you stutter. “I-it's covalent bond...”

“Good.”

He reaches up and kisses you sweetly, and when he pulls away you can't help but try to follow his lips with yours, feeling the greed starting to well up in your body, the kind of need and want you would expect, but feel ashamed with. Yet it's something you somehow welcome with enthusiasm.

“Next question.” You groan, but don't dare to let out a single complain. “What acids do you know?”

He leaves butterfly kisses on the other side of your neck now, not too intrusive, giving you the time to think about the answer.

But your mind is hazy and you have troubles focusing, and no names are flowing to your mind, even though you're more than sure you should know some from your own experience.

“I-I can't rec-”

“Wrong answer.”

Before you can react, one of his hands is between your legs, under the skirt of your uniform. And you only let out a soft groan when he rubs you through your panties, harshly.

“S-Saeran...” There's a pained expression on your face and the boy stops for a moment, giving you a chance to speak. But you only groan. “N-no, wait... Don't stop...”

He smirks.

“What if someone sees us~?”

You whine quietly when he rubs a bit faster, but the texture of your underwear makes it just annoying.

“Saeran... I-it's not enough...” you whimper.

“Should I give you more, then~?”

“Y-yes...”

He leans down to your ear and nibbles on your earlobe.

“What acids do you know, MC?”

You groan and wiggle your hips, but you're already aware you won't get what you want until the question is answered. You shut your eyes, focusing so much it almost hurts, because you're now more motivated than you'd ever be while studying normally.

“S-sulfuric acid...” He pushes your panties aside, slowly, and way too gently rubbing your entrance. Surely not enough for your needs, but it urges you to focus more. “N-nitric acid and... chromic... chromic acid...”

“Good girl.” 

He raises you a little, only enough to pull your panties down and throw them onto the floor. You pant and he places a kiss on your cheek, gentle and loving, like a praise.

“Now.” He kneels down in front of you, his hands still holding you firmly, and you feel his warm breath against your inner sides. “Give me the molecular formulas for these three. And you better hurry up. The break's almost over, and I think you want to finish before the test.”

You let out a muffled cry when his tongue brushes your clit. The boy glares up at you.

“You're aware there are students outside, aren't you? All I want to hear is the answers.”

Your head spins a little.

“W-what was the question...?”

He huffs and nibbles on your pearl, and you arch your back, barely managing to force down another cry. 

“Formulas, MC. Sulfiric acid.”

“O-oh God...”

Normally, these words would be a sign of pleasure. Now, it was a groan of despair at the awareness that you won't get what you want until you say what  _he_ wants first.

You shut your eyes once again, thinking intensively. Sulfiric acid...

“I-it's _h, two_... _s, o, f-four...”_ you groan, relieved that you were able to make it out so quickly.

“Nitric acid. Focus.”

His lips collide gently with your entrance and he laps at your folds, spreading your wetness all over these. The tension building up inside you gets more intense with every second and you let out strangled whimpers, struggling to focus again. You budge your hips against his mouth and moan out loud, but his hold only tightens, preventing you from doing that again.

Letting go of one of your legs, his fingers travels to your entrance, now dripping wet enough for him to push his finger in gently, while his lips focus on your clit. You moan again, feeling yourself getting close to an edge.

But just as you're about to cum, the contact suddenly stops and a pair of mint eyes glares up at the mess you are by now.

“S-Saeran...”

“Nitric acid. Give me the formula.”

“Saeran, p-please...”

You try to buckle your hips, but he holds them firmly.

“Formula, MC.”

“It's _h, o-oh, n..._ ”

“Wrong.”

You cry out when he suddenly stands up, and fear that he's going to leave you like this. He backs away and crosses his arms, and you press your legs together, desperately trying to finish what he started. Saeran doesn't smile, but you can see the satisfaction in his eyes.

_ You won't do anything until I let you _ , they seem to be telling. And you know it's true. With your hands tied behind your back, you can't even finger yourself. 

“P-please...” you beg with a muffled cry. “S-Saeran...”

“I won't let you fail this test. Give me the formula for nitric acid.”

“It's _h, n, o, three!”_ you whine, the words spilling out of you before you even realize you've known them all along.

He smiles and, to your relief, comes closer again, placing his hands on your thighs, spreading them apart once more. You're quite painful by now, but you just comply, panting too much to let out another plead. 

Saeran's tongue brushes your cheek, licking off a single tear rolling down. Then he kisses you gently, soothing the pain and helping you relax a little.

“You're almost there” he whispers through the kiss. “Do you want me to finish?”

You whimper and nod quickly, almost sure that the voice would fail you now.

“Chromic acid. And I will make you cum.”

Even though you calmed down a bit, the husky, shameless voice makes you unable to stay sane.

You struggle for a few seconds. His fingers travel around your entrance again, but just not enough. His lips are pressed to your cleavage, biting gently. It all is not, just  _ not enough. _

“ _H, two, c, r, o four_ ” you let out on a single breath and Saeran smiles proudly. “P-please, tell me it was the last one...” you groan.

And you can't stop the excitation filling you when he nods. He kneels in front of you again, and stares up, giving single licks against your clit and folds. Every single one sends shivers up your spine; it's not enough, but you feel so close that your legs are trembling, urging to just buckle down and fuck his mouth as you wish. He's not holding you tightly anymore, and you know that he'd let you do that now, that you answered all his questions.

Once again, his fingers rub your folds, his tongue works on your clit. His other hand reaches behind your back and before you realize, your wrists are free again. Not even thinking about how sore they are from all the struggling, you reach in front of you and entangle fingers into his hair, the other hand keeping you stable on the desk. You unwittingly push his head closer, and rub yourself on his face in frustration, letting out a moan way louder than the you should allow in the class.

He pushes a second finger inside of you and curls them up. And that's enough to send you over the edge.

You let out a scream that's drowned in the ringing of the bell announcing the end of the lunch break.

Your whole vision goes white and your limbs curl up, the breath is pushed out of your lungs and you almost choke from the lack of air.

The other's frame appears in front of your eyes and he catches you right as you're about to lose balance and fall off the desk. 

You pant heavily, unable to tear your stare away from his wet face. Shamelessly, he licks your juices off his fingers, and kisses your lips, making you shiver, the taste of you spreading all over your mouth, which you don't care about in the slightest.

“The break is over...” he whispers. “Let's hurry up before someone comes in.”

You smile weakly, trying to regain feeling in your legs.

“We can always tell them we were studying...”

 


End file.
